Scars
by MasterRedcoat
Summary: 5 Months after The Sprawl, Isaac and Ellie settle down on the colonies of Earth's Moon, but Isaac's mind is still tormented by Nicole, the dreams becoming more sinister and life-threatening. Only Ellie can save Isaac. Soon, psychological and physical problems occur for Isaac, and the ultimate breakdown will truly show Isaac, that some scars are not to just 'look back on.'
1. Love Is A Burden

**This is my first fan-fiction so not so much hate please guys, basically, Isaac is a little tapped in the head and Ellie is the only one keeping him sane, psychological and physical problems occur, and the ultimate breakdown happens.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**P.S THE CHAPTER INITIALS SPELL OUT A HIDDEN MESSAGE! **

* * *

CHAPTER 1: LOVE IS A BURDEN

_Isaac stared into the dark void of space, how he got there and why he was there was a mystery that he didn't dwell on, right now, he had more things to look into; Ellie was naked, her fine yet scarred skin was smooth to the touch. Isaac only realised he too was nude. Their lips touched and wouldn't leave, whilst sitting up, Ellie grabbed Isaac by his hips and pulled him onto the couch. They pulled away from the forever-long kiss. Upon breaking away, Ellie moved her left hand to Isaac's cheek, her gentle voice making Isaac feel sane. __**"I love you, Isaac."**__ But something wasn't right, something with Ellie, her smile suddenly dropped, and her eyes widened in shock. Isaac queerly looked at Ellie's expression, when she violently spat blood onto Isaac's bare chest, and fresh crimson welled from her nose. Isaac scoffed in horror to find a large serrated carving knife impaling her through the navel, tearing the scar already there and causing more bleeding. His own hand guided it! Isaac immediately released his grip on the blade and put both hands on Ellie's cheeks, her expression now one of sadness and disbelief as her fresh blood stained her dying body. Tears ran from Isaac's eyes, as his sobs were ones of guilt and unawareness. They left the couch and Isaac was on his knees, resting Ellie on his lap whilst rocking her and constantly moving his head to hers in despair. __**"It wasn't me! Ellie…It wasn't me!"**__ Isaac was choking on his sobs as Ellie died in his arms and Nicole wheeled around him casually. Isaac raised his head in perpetual fear at her ghastly visage. She knelt down and seized the blade handle still in Ellie's gut. __**"No…no, don't…"**__ Isaac too emotionally weak to protest, __**"…don't touch her…"**__ Nicole examined his emotions in amusement and cruelly wrenched the blade free through her hip. She droned with mock sympathy, __**"There, there Isaac…" **__He stared at her hopelessly and back at Ellie's blank and chilling gaze of her death. __**"She hasn't suffered…"**__ Partly relieving Isaac, oddly. __**"Yet!"**__ Isaac sharply howled at Nicole. __**"NOOOO!"**__ Nicole brought down the knife. And he woke._

Isaac woke from the nightmare with a sharp inhale and gasp. Only to be restored to kind of normal upon viewing his surroundings. He propped himself on the arm of the sofa and quickly got his bearings; the ceiling fan was slowly and purposefully rotating. The obsidian tiling on the floor seemed animated by the reflected glow of the space station. Large windows of reinforced glass that allowed a spanning view across the moon-bound metropolis. A large counter separated the living room from the kitchenette. Complete with TV, a fridge/freezer and furniture. Cold beads of sweat trickled down Isaac's forehead, and he sat up on the couch, knees curled inwards and arms wrapped around them, his eyes began playing silhouettes of Nicole and Markers in front of him; He wasn't safe even in when awake. Isaac began mumbling to himself in determination. **"Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake…"**

Ellie woke from her sleep to hear petrified screaming and crying from the front room, she instantly knew what it was and rose from her bed. _**'Jesus fucking Christ! Third night in a row, poor Isaac…'**_ She thought. She entered the main room to see Isaac rocking on the sofa faintly, mumbling under his breath. She took a seat next to him and put her left hand around his right shoulder, rubbing gently and reassuring Isaac**. "Hey, shh… It's ok. You're safe Isaac. You're fine."** She planted a small yet meaningful kiss on his cheek and he immediately responded. **"Ellie…"** She smiled at him and he half-smiled back, but only to return facing the wall and staring into horror again. **"It's her Ellie. Nicole came back to me."** Ellie could cope with these dreams, they all seemed to be on the same magnitude and were benign as far as she knew, but little did she know his latest was starting to get malignant. **"Isaac, it's just a nightmare, you'll be fine. I'm here for you, they aren't meaning anything!" **A tear broke free from his left eye, which she discarded with a caring wipe of the thumb. **"No… no, this was different."** She looked curious. **"Different?"** Isaac began to regrettably nod, revealing the agonising dream.

"**You and I were… you know…"** He slightly blushed at the thought. Usually she would clip him around the head, reminding him that SHE was the one that did all the dirty thinking. But seeing this occasion, she would let him express his imagination. _**'Smooth bastard…'**_ she thought with a smile. **"I killed you Ellie." **More tears appeared and Ellie slightly loosened her grip. **"But it wasn't me… Nicole guided my hand."** He failed to stop crying and Ellie embraced him as hard as she could without crushing him. **"I'm scared Ellie. I'm so fucking scared!"** Ellie kissed Isaac's shaking cheekbone constantly. Her next words were wise to the point where Isaac felt sane again, all because of her. **"Isaac, these nightmares have given you trouble ever since The Sprawl. But what you need to know is it is just a scar. Scars are ways of looking at the past, some in anger, others in sorrow, and finally for happiness and guidance."** Isaac wiped the tears from his face and sniffled. **"Or…To look back on the bad highlights of our life."** Ellie had enough and took Isaac's wrist and stood them both up, her next words were stern yet straightforward being the hard ass she is. **"Right Isaac, feel this."** And she guided Isaac's right hand onto and up her right arm, feeling the upturns of her scars. **"And this."** She moved his hand to her neck, where a Slasher tried biting her before Isaac saved her. His hand then moved to her right eye, a long, faint scratch leading to her eye, a bright jade prosthetic which had a seducing glimmer to it. **"And…this."** She stood back for this one, and lifted up her tanktop. Isaac's hand was placed upon where his forefinger was on the edge and partially inside her navel, where a large scar from the bottom, to the inside, to the top of her belly button was visible. **"That gunship crashed Isaac, and you yourself never gave up on me, you pulled that metal right from me and you wouldn't leave my side 'til I was better."** Isaac nodded in agreement and Ellie let her top fall back down, whilst releasing Isaac's hand. **"Our scars remind us of the good things we have encountered. I'm looking at one."** Her right eyelid twitched and she clasped her hand to it in embarrassment letting out a giggle. **"Aw shit! Not yet."** Isaac felt natural again and asked with a chuckle, **"Still can't wink with the new eye yet?"** Ellie waltzed up to him and said cheekily whilst licking her lips, **"Nope. I'll know when to do it though…"** Isaac began to walk to his room: Their room. He turned round and said to her cockily **"Smooth criminal…"** And the door closed behind him. Ellie knew Isaac was merely hiding the pain of his dream. Her smile dropped and realised her chance to make him feel like he's worth something to someone. Looking at the ground, she got an idea and gave a casual **"Huh…"** She smiled, stared at the bedroom door, and thought to herself playfully _**'Smooth Criminal indeed ya attractive bastard, Clarke.'**_ And with that, she walked in through the door.

Isaac heard footsteps and instantly turned to see Ellie approaching him. **"Ellie?"** He was cut short as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. She pulled away then began undressing Isaac, casually removing the shirt from his body. Isaac found himself under Ellie's romantic spell, as he didn't resist one bit of it. Ellie undressed herself to the point where they were only wearing their underwear, their clothes discarded like their cares. And with that, Ellie crashed her lips into Isaac's, forcing him onto their bed. She followed up, crawling up to him whilst kissing his bare belly, then his chest, and neck before finally coming back to his warm lips and working her jaw with his. Isaac, wanting this, grabbed Ellie's waist and toppled her, switching him being on top and her on the bottom. She giggled as Isaac smiled at her and kissed her neck, her sharp inhales were causing her to grab Isaac's waist, her nails digging affectionately into his back. Isaac grimaced and hissed with pain as Ellie gripped his sensitive scars from when the gigantic claws from the fight with The Tormentor raked his back. Noticing his gritted teeth, she whispered **"Sorry Isaac…"** Dismissing his pain, he laid down so they were side to side. Isaac kissed and Ellie kissed, the 2 never being so happy in their lives. Ellie would sit on top of Isaac and bend down to make-out with him, whilst he kissed her soft curves and the soft spot of her navel.

When the night was done, they were drifting to sleep. Ellie was smiling in her sleep, whereas Isaac was still awake, dreading the nightmares will return to him, he laid eyes on Ellie's gorgeous near naked figure one last time and dismissed the thought. Drifting off into a dark sleep. But his good night was not to last…

_The green light glimmered in his view, emerald so sickly bright it churned his stomach looking at it… Isaac didn't exactly know where he was, or how he got there, but what he saw made him shiver… The light merely outlined The Marker, as it edged towards Isaac with every thrum of green. As it neared Isaac saw a silhouette standing in front of The Marker, it too, shifted closer to Isaac with every flash of green. Isaac shook with fear, and the Plasma Cutter lifelessly dropped from his grip: Nicole. Her beautiful white Medical uniform spattered with blood, her eyes open and aglow with piercing beams of light. Isaac didn't have to be clever to see anger in her face. Her teeth gritted as fresh blood poured from her scalp, overlapping the dry on her face. Isaac tripped to escape, as 'Nicole' screamed such things she never said to him._

"_**YOU BASTARD, ISAAC!" "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**__ Isaac burst into tears inside his helmet as he seized him by the throat and heaved him off his feet. __**"You betrayed me Isaac!" "You betrayed me with that BITCH!"**__ Isaac struggled to breathe, as his fingers dug into the wrist that lifted him off the 'floor'. As his grip tightened, a medical scalpel began to protrude from her wrist. Nicole gestured to it and gave a sigh of relief and marvel. Her free hand went to Isaac's helmet, and with a savage flick of the wrist, his helmet was torn from his head, revealing a petrified face. Nicole slowly drew the scalpel from her ruptured wrist, and blood flecked onto Isaac. As she deliberately and slowly raised it to bear, she loosened enough for Isaac to speak._

"_**Please…"**__ He choked__**, "…Don't do this, Nicole…please…"**__ Nicole laughed cruelly at Isaac's plead and merely rasped at him, __**"You failed to make us whole Isaac… Now it's down to me…"**__ She plunged the scalpel down into Isaac's right eye as he howled with fear and pain, Nicole drove it deeper into the soft jelly of his eye, His vision turned red, then he woke._

Isaac woke from his dark nightmare with a horrifying scream, Ellie grasping him firmly around the shoulders, her soft feminine hand on his right shoulder, the other on his scar-ravaged bare chest: Ellie woke the moment Isaac's howls of torture came to reality. She held Isaac tight and planted a gentle kiss on his left cheek to calm him down. Tears and sweat ran rapidly down Isaac's face and he only just remembered where he was. **"Isaac? ISAAC!" **He turned and Ellie lay there, propped up on the bed rest to steady him for when he woke. Ellie's hair was down for the night, her ice blue and jade eyes locked on his. That warm, yet worried, smile never leaving her face. Oh, now he remembers; She was wearing only her underwear, a black and red sports bra with the same coloured under shorts. This revealed the scars she had herself **"It's her Ellie…Nicole…" **Isaac began crying again, with Ellie's warm hands never leaving his boiling body **"She's coming for me, It's my fault, she claims it will happen to you…"** Ellie merely tried shushing him, reassuring him with that soothing Australian accent. "**Hey, shhhhh. Isaac, what happened to Nicole was not your fault, and I know you care for me, but you shouldn't have to worry. I love you Isaac, and as long as I am by your side that will never change…"** Ellie's fine hand came to his right jaw, and turned his head to face hers, but before Isaac could reveal anymore guilt, Ellie made the choice to bring his lips to hers, slowly and reassuringly working her soft jaw with his. Upon pulling away, she rested her head on Isaac's and whispered into his ear once more, **"I love you."** Isaac caught a glimpse of her pulling an inch of the bed-sheet over her arm, before Ellie could say it was nothing, Isaac ragged the sheet from her arm, and his face was drained of colour. 4 large bloody scratches were clearly visible on her olive skin, and the wounds were still pumping blood. The dream: He gripped Nicole so hard he ended up scratching, more like clawing Ellie! Ellie tried to stop his worrying **"Isaac, wait! It's okay, It's just a scratch…Isaac…"** Isaac looked at his hands in agony and saw the blood in his left nails, tears were fluidly running down, leaving dirty tracks on his aged face, his eyes never leaving his hands with guilt. **"Isaac, look at me. Look at me baby!"** Ellie's voice was thickened with worry and empathy. And with a sudden move Isaac was out of the bed and into the kitchen, he grasped the cook knife and began to cut.

Ellie could hear gasping, and occasionally depressed sighs and grunts, she was afraid of what she'd see once she entered the kitchen **"…I-Isaac…?"** She was now tearful, Isaac was losing his mind, and he thinks it's his fault! Once she entered the kitchen, she was partly relieved Isaac was only using the knife to crudely cut his nails, she rushed over to him and told him to stop, he clipped another. Out of frustration and love, Ellie grasped Isaac round the waist and cried, **"Stop it Isaac!"** She heard a sharper tone, and Isaac yelped with pain, the knife dropped heavily to the floor and blood stained the worktop and the floor, not to mention the titanium blade, Ellie jumped at the sudden noise and scoffed at what she did. When Isaac cut his last nail, Ellie's sudden embrace caused him to jolt, and the knife pierced his skin. Isaac didn't care, he stared at it with no emotion and Ellie was crying and shocked at what she did. She immediately grasped Isaac's bloody hand and put her mouth around the finger and began to suck the blood from the wound. She wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck, tears in her eyes, **"I'm sorry Isaac, Fuck, I'm so sorry!" **She kissed his hand once again and Isaac just stared at her with glistening eyes. **"I'm a careless bitch at times."** Isaac's mind flashed back to his nightmare and to what Nicole referred to Ellie as. Isaac instantly embraced Ellie as much as he could and crashed his lips into hers. The kiss he gave her was one of love and defence. He moved to her neck, the 2 never letting each other go, with somewhat a little bit of anger, he said bluntly, **"You are not a bitch Ellie."** He pulled her away and grasped her by the arms, taking care to not touch her wound. **"You are smart, considerate and you're always there for me. You are not a bitch. NOT…a…bitch." **He said staring straight into her soul, he said one last time before hugging her again. **"I love you baby…" **And Ellie thought she was the luckiest person ever, with someone as Sound-headed as Isaac, and his shaking lips on her neck, until his last words… **"But you should never have met me."** And with that Isaac let go and grabbed his shirt, trousers, boots and flight jacket, the RIG on his jacket flashing a crystal blue the moment it made contact with his back. **"What?!"** Ellie said, thinking she had just missed half of that sentence. Isaac was exiting the doorway when he said, **"You should never have saved me, or met me…"** Ellie's heart was tearing in the middle, all the things they have been through, and everything they shared from a kiss to sex. Ellie was dumbfounded to hear Isaac say this. **"Isaac, what did you just say to me!"** Anger, heartbreak and confusion was in her voice. Isaac couldn't look her in the eye, the pain was unbearable to see her upset like that. **"I said you shouldn't have met me Ellie, I only make your life harder than it should be…"** Ellie turned on him with Scorn **"After everything? AFTER LAST NIGHT! You're a selfish, insensitive fucking bastard, Clarke, you know that?"** Whenever Ellie called Isaac by his last name, she was serious. Before Isaac can respond, Ellie's scorn pounded more tears out of the both of them. **"You're right, you drag me down with your fucking crazy dreams about your tormented life, I try to help you, I GIVE YOU MY LOVE! And yet you pull this bullshit, no wonder you are losing your fucking mind…" **Isaac was speechless, and Ellie immediately regretted everything she said. Her hands went to her mouth in shock, wishing she could rewind the last 30 seconds.

Isaac winced with hurt; his entire body ached of sorrow and rejection. _**'Is that what she thought…?' **_The only thing Isaac could think at the time. Ellie, the only person he could ever swear to protect and ever love again was casting him out. As much as her words torn him in half, she was right, his slow spiral down into insanity was only making her life hard, and now it was time to set things straight. He made a promise to save her, and he will hold himself to it. **"Isaac… please…"** Ellie's pleads for him to stay were not being received, **"Please Isaac… I love you! Don't… don't leave me alone…" **With his lips crunched into an expression of anger and hurt, he broke the necklace she got him for his 48th Birthday from around his collar. He slowly and intelligently examined it in his palm as tears splashed onto it. Ellie broke her gaze away at the sight of it and couldn't hold off the tears. **"I'm…going for a walk…"** As Isaac began to close the door behind him, Ellie tried her last cliché trick. **"Isaac… I didn't mean any of that. I was angry and hurt."** Isaac merely said to her **"No…"** She looked at him with waterlogged, begging eyes. **"You are right, I made a promise to save your life Ellie, and that's what I'm doing."** The Necklace no longer around his neck, the door slammed behind him.

Ellie couldn't speak, her mouth agape, her fresh tears splashing on the obsidian tiling. Something guilty was clogging her throat, and she obnoxiously sobbed in the apartment, she slouched heavily on the couch, and parted her hair out of her face and put it behind her. Noticing she was still in her underwear, she examined all her scars with water blinded eyes. She finally came to her special belly button scar, the one which proved that this, and 90% of the other scars, would have killed her if it wasn't for that smart, cocky and caring Engineer she has fallen in love with. She fought the Markers, The bloodthirsty Necromorphs, and the over-zealous Unitologist Army with him. And now he was gone out of her life, because her fear of losing him took control and forced him away. She took a picture from the Kitchenette cabinet and examined it. Her and Isaac were together, and she was leaning on his shoulder: Such a happy photo. On the corner, Isaac's handwriting was clear 'Together and Always. Love you Ellie. Isaac xxx' Reading this note caused Ellie to break down, and her head sank into her hands, the finger and thumb of the right gripped the photo out of depression, whimpering and sobbing as tears dripped to the floor in the apartment. Ellie cried, and cried and cried, wishing she never let Isaac out of that door…

TO BE CONTINUED

IN CHAPTER 2: OVER THE CANAL


	2. Over The Canal

**Hope you guys enjoyed part 1, Jesus things did not turn out well between the 2, but as Isaac claims what he's doing is best for Ellie, he begins to realise even when not in the dark facing Necromorphs, the real world can be just as tragically painful...**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

CHAPTER 2: OVER THE CANAL

The thunder crashed and moaned in the artificial atmosphere, the metropolis was cast in a permanent midnight from the void of space, the only source of light being the haze of car, ship and building lights. The rain poured down extensively and the streets were empty and quiet for the night, all quiet except a single, alone figure. Isaac wandered aimlessly, the streets of The Moon station shadowed by skyscrapers and the sky-bound traffic. The rain was unrelenting, his jeans and shirt soaked, save the leather jacket shielding his arms. His short, greying hair was plastered to his scalp and he never took his gaze from the ground. _**'Atmospheric Terra-formers so good and effective they even replicate the shitty factors of Earth's atmosphere!' **_Isaac thought to himself with a chuckle, he was freezing and wet and tired and alone, but he didn't care, it's what's best for Ellie; Ellie… Whenever her sweet name and voice came into Isaac's head, a sneaky tear escapes his left eye, this he'd wipe away moments later like another drop of rain. He stopped and stared at the direction whence he came, and put his hand to his neck, the choker Ellie got him was all of her that he had left. But he wouldn't regret this, it's best for her now, and he continued walking, not dismissing the fact he could tell someone was following him…

Isaac walked cautiously, trying his best to not look too aware, he thought if he let his pursuer get close enough, he could get a cheap blow in the face and draw his Plasma Cutter on him, which was holstered to his thigh. Once Isaac left the alleyway, he saw he was walking alongside a canal, which was dangerously overflowing with ice cold water, _**'All thanks to the fucking rain, better keep my distance…'**_ Isaac thought. As he walked on he could here footsteps closing in on him, now was his chance! He drew his Plasma Cutter, swiping the assailant in the face and taking them off their feet, Isaac then brought his Plasma Cutter to bear, it whirred into life and the 3 targeting reticules lighted up the target, then his aim lowered. Nicole was hurt, splayed on the floor and looking at Isaac with teary eyes, her right hand was on her right temple, congealed blood began to pool on her face, with that she became her ghostly form once more, Isaac hesitated, and pulled the trigger. Nicole's pained cry caused a bright light to flash in Isaac's eyes, taking him off guard and resulting in him bringing his free hand to his eyes. Once he removed his hand, Nicole had vanished, leaving only the scorch mark where the Plasma bolt hit the solid ground. Isaac looked around anxiously, before giving a large sigh of relief. **"Fuck this shit…keep it together Isaac…"** He holstered his Plasma Cutter, and it whined back into standby mode, he pulled back firmly on the clip, loading an extra bolt into the weapon and turned to continue walking, only to face his miscalculation.

A fist hooked Isaac right in the jaw, taking him off balance and causing him to stumble, and as he got his bearings, a gun barrel was aimed point blank at his head. Isaac heard this boy's footsteps, but he went round in front of him to intercept him, there was nothing he could do; attempting to disarm or draw his own weapon would result in death. All he could do was comply and raised his hands. The boy looked about 15-16, his hair was scraggy and shielded from the rain by his hoodie, his clothes looked second hand and he wielded a hand-held gas powered gauze Herzog-AR Shotgun. He spoke like a teen and his voice was laced with aggression and threat. **"No gramps. I weren't there, and if you know what's fuckin' good for you, I wouldn't suggest you try drawing your piece on me!"** The boy had a rough and strong Brooklyn accent. Isaac just said blandly **"Look, I don't want no trouble, just…just tell me what you want and let me go!" **The robber nodded his head whilst keeping his eyes on Isaac's strangely calm face. **"Okay, listen, and you listen fuckin' closely. Ya hear me?" **Isaac nodded in compliance. **"Gimme 200,000."** Isaac's face went to one of desperation **"Credits?!"** The robber shook his head in disarray, **"Naw fuckin' scrap metal. OF COURSE IN FUCKIN' CREDITS ASSHOLE!" **The amount of sarcasm wasn't softening Isaac. As the thief grew impatient, Isaac fished out his RIG wallet and brought out a slender strip of 200,000 Credits. The robber took them gracefully, without moving the gun the slightest **"Say, what the fuck am I lookin' at here?"** Isaac grew angry **"200,000 like you asked!"** The robber wasn't satisfied. **"Hold on, you look like the type a guy who works a good job and gets a lotta cash!"** Isaac was relieved, he'd never guess. **"You look like one a them…"** He clicked his fingers constantly, hoping it would come back to him **"…Engineers!" **He said in happiness. _**'Shit, this guy is good!'**_ Isaac thought, and gruellingly asked **"How much more?"**

"**100,000, then your ass is free to go!"** The robber gave an infuriating smile. Isaac knew he couldn't pay that much. **"I'm sorry…. I… don't have that kind of money…"** he said with a hint of fear in his voice. The robber's smile dropped**. "Does it look like I wanna play fuckin' games?! You either gimme 100,000 more, or I'll take it outta your ass!"** He gestured to the active shotgun still aimed at his head. Isaac's hands then came down to almost a persuading manner, **"Take it easy buddy… Let's not do something stupid, okay?" **But the robber flicked his wrist, gesturing for Isaac to put his hands back up, which he did. The robber was pissed, all he said next was **"You're really pissin' me off oldie!"** Isaac closed his eyes and braced for impact. But an unsettling word made him feel worse, and he opened his eyes. **"Hey…" **The robber said, a hint of sinister interest and surprise, **"That fine jewellery oughta get me a couple thousand Creds." **Isaac knew he was gesturing to his necklace, Isaac stood firm though as the robber's next **"I'll take that…"** pushed him too far. **"No." **The robber halted his reach, his left hand suspended in a grabbing position. **"What? The fuck…did you say to me?!"** Isaac looked at his young eyes and said strongly **"You can take my money, but you ain't taking this fucking necklace."** The robber shouted at him **"THIS AIN'T NO NEGOTIATION WRINKLES! YOU EITHER GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' NECKLACE…" **He clicked the hammer on the shotgun and his voice returned to a chilling calm **"…or I'll take it."** Isaac saw that challenge **"Try it!" **The robber scoffed, and looked dumbfounded **"Fine!"** His left hand reached for the necklace and Isaac's right hand gripped the wrist firmly **"It's mine!" **Isaac cried as his left hand gripped the robber's right as he tried to aim the shotgun at him. The 2 struggled and pressed with all their might to aim the shotgun. Isaac was attempting to aim for his leg as the gun passed his chest and started pointing down. He pulled the trigger.

The robber and Isaac could have been mirror images of one another, both had eyes wide in shock, nostrils flared and mouths agape, but there was one key difference. Blood began to pour over the edges of his mouth and from his nose, his breathing now hisses and moans of pain and searing agony. His shirt was ripped and blood was spilling down his ruptured chest. Covered in blood, The Robber stepped away in horror on what he had done. Isaac had crumpled to his knees, the fresh blood flowing from his mouth, nose and chest in rivers of crimson that either glued to him or was washed onto the ground and into the canal by the rainfall. The crystalline blue of his jacket RIG was now flashing orange in the haze of rain. The robber looked at the hand which the gun held and immediately dropped it **"I didn't do shit. You, you did this, not me!" **The robber began backing away in horror; a guilty finger jabbed at Isaac. And he retreated into the wall of water. Isaac's phone dropped to the floor a meter in front of him as he dropped to the ground entirely, the wet ground staining red as the pitter-patter of the rain washed more blood into the freezing canal. Isaac stared at his phone from the floor. _**'Ellie…I have to… reach her...' **_Isaac thought as he fought off the creeping darkness of unconsciousness. He raised himself to his knees he reached for his phone, and opened the contact menu, as Ellie's sweet contact photo appeared, time slowed down for Isaac. His eyes rolled up as his RIG beeped, and the life monitor shifted to a scarlet red, gravity was reversed in his head and Isaac's phone slipped from his grasp and fell flat, undamaged, to the floor. Isaac then fell sideways into the canal, like a prey falling into the predator's open maw. Isaac's vision was blurry, as the dark freezing depths took him away. The wavy patch surrounding him turning wine coloured as the hypothermic water entered his parted chest. And just as Isaac's head sunk beneath the water for one last time, his necklace flashed bright blue…

The couple were walking and reminiscing about their time at the diner, their stomachs full of food and their umbrellas held high against the bullet-like rain. They had decided to take the scenic route, around the canal to get home, and it was there that they found something. **"Jason…look. There!"** The woman spotted the ominous flash of blue that bobbed in the briny depths. Their own Civilian RIGs a shade of Teal. **"Jason… Oh my god! That's a guy in there!"** the man responded **"Shit, you shout for help, I'll dial 911!"** The woman ran and shouted for the nearest help whilst Jason rung the services.

Upon 5 minutes of arrival, the captain stood on the perimeter as the small gathered crowd was determined to get a peek at this. His silence was broken upon being called by a colleague and signalled over. The captain spoke with a Scottish accent **"Whaddya have for me?"** The other security member said, **"Medics are en-route, we're just trying to fish him out."** The captain nodded and went to the scanner. **"Any locks on this?"** The scanner turned round, saluted the captain and gave a clear response in a smooth German accent. **"Yeah, the reason he's alive is that choker around his neck; it kinda activated an emergency life saver system; guy won't know how lucky he is." **The captain heard the word _choker._ **"Fucking Unis…"** The scanner chuckled **"He ain't no Uni sir, RIG number is 46523, Isaac Clarke."** The captain nodded as the Scanner handed him Isaac's cell phone. **"What's this for?"** The Scanner merely shrugged his shoulders and said honestly, **"We need someone to tell us what happened." **The captain clicked the phone and saw a photo of one contact, colloquially called 'Ellie x Langford xxx' The captain raised his eyebrows, disassembled his helmet and clicked the dial button, he raised the phone to his ear and took a deep breath, waiting for a response…

TO BE CONTINUED

IN CHAPTER 3: VOW TO NEVER LEAVE

**Poor Isaac, lets hope Ellie reaches him in time. Hope you enjoyed part 2. Haven't begun yet but Chap.3 is going to be a real tear-jerker (I hope.) Stay tuned!**


	3. Vow To Never Leave

**Those of you who haven't read chapter 1 and 2 yet, GO READ 'EM! Those of you who have read them, we all know what the feeling is**

**'Sh*t! Isaac's been shot!' Is what I'm hoping. This is supposed to be a real tear-jerker of a Fan-fiction (I hope).**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

CHAPTER 3: VOW TO NEVER LEAVE

Ellie hunched over the kitchenette counter, her mind in other places whilst her heartache nagged at her brain. She would sniffle every 5 seconds and gasp post-sniffle, before wiping away the odd tear or 2, which trickled down her cheek. She wasn't aware her coffee had gone cold, her hands wrapped around the mug whilst twiddling her thumbs. She was lonely and sick; she wanted to throw herself out of the window for this pain she brought on herself, and…him. Isaac was the last person she ever wanted to hurt, with all his problems, but the way she snapped at him, used his own problems against him- she began to cry, the tears splashing loudly into her coffee. She wished he never went out of that door. She was dressed now, wearing a red tanktop and black skinny jeans. She was in the process of examining their photo album, which was now outlined with tear splashes, when her mobile obnoxiously rang in her pocket. Like someone calling her name, Ellie took the phone from her pocket with confusion and was shocked to see Isaac was ringing her. She clenched her lips together, wiped the tears from her eyes and the sob in her voice and took a deep breath. _**'This is going to be tough.'**_ She thought to herself. She brought the phone to her ear, hoping to hear Isaac's soothingly sweet and calm voice.

"**Hello?"** Ellie asked; the voice she received was not Isaac's…

* * *

The response was in a tough Scottish accent that seemingly barked at her; Ellie could clearly hear heavy rainfall as the background noise.

"**Hello? Is this Ellie Langford?"** Ellie's heart stopped beating at his voice.

"**Why? Who are you?"** Ellie was worried about who this was and why they were using Isaac's phone.

"**Miss Langford, my name is Duncan Brammond, I'm a captain of the Lunar Security Force." **Relieved that the voice wasn't that of a sinister person, Ellie did a noise that was halfway between a sigh and a laugh.

"**Thank God! You scared me for a second captain, well what can I do for you officer?"** She said with a hand on her hip.

"**I need to know Miss. Are you affiliated with a Mr. Isaac Clarke?"** Ellie once again went silent, her heart began to beat fast, and she needs to get to the bottom of this.

"**I was officer. What's happened?"** Her voice trying to sound not bothered, but the captain could clearly hear at the other end her voice slightly trembling; he had to be clear with her. He sighed, and continued.

"**Ma'am, Isaac has just been recovered from the canal, he's suffered a head injury, Hypothermia, blood loss and the cause of this is a large shotgun wound to the chest, we need you down here now."** Ellie's entire body began trembling in fear, tears bit at the corners of her eyes as they escaped down her face, her hand clasped to her mouth in regrets, shock and pain. Her consciousness was broken by a raised Scottish voice.

"**Now, Miss Langford! He's gone comatose and his RIG is dangerously red, NOW!"** With this she hung up, holstered her phone, grabbed her coat and rushed out of the door, running down the stairwell as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears began pulling at her eye as they drifted off her cheek at the speed they ran her panting were ones of whimpering at the situation. She slammed the front door open, and the shitty realistic weather hit her like a train.

* * *

The rain was still going for it, the sheer amount had blinded Ellie's eyesight to a maximum of 20 meters, she was only outside for a second and already her hair was glued to her face, _**'Oh, for fuck's sakes, skinny jeans were a really ba- ISAAC!' **_Ellie's mind clicked again, and she broke into a frenzied sprint, following the sirens in the distance and weaving through alleyways. The canals were dead ahead when she froze in place, even with her tears, hair and the rain blocking most of her sight, she could still make out the black triple scorch mark on the ground, a Plasma Bolt! _**'Did…Isaac shoot someone?'**_ Her nervous thoughts answered when she saw a pool of diluted blood, trailing into the canal, she began to follow the scarlet trail, worried that she'd find Isaac's corpse floating in the water. She began thinking of turning back; maybe…maybe he was dead? Ellie vigorously shook her head and slapped herself in the face, she screamed aloud

"**No! Isaac wouldn't give up on life easy!"** she trailed off, her tearful anger drained, she said with a whimper to herself. **"I mistrusted him once… And I lost him, that isn't going to happen again…"** And as such began to follow the canal, the rainfall creating so many large ripples, following the blood-water seemed difficult, but the crimson was still visible.

* * *

Ellie knew she was getting close; the sirens and the sound of the crowd were getting louder, and what over reason would a crowd gather for in a street? She slowed to a fats walk as she came to a site of a local commotion near the lock at the canal. Large vans marked with large yellow 'LSF' and Ambulances signalled she was there. She ran to the crowd and began pushing through, despite the angry man she accidentally barged past on the way in. Ellie continued on, clearly trying her best to ignore his loud **"Hey!" "HEY LADY!"** When she was nearing the end of the crowd, trying not to show her face, a meaty hand grasped her shoulder, spinning Ellie round to face the man.

'_**Fuck off you stupid bastard!'**_ She screamed in her head, staying calm in reality. The man patronised her, and she really wanted to smash his face in.

"**Look, we all wanna see it, but a lil' common courtesy next time wouldn't kill ya!"** Ellie kept her lid, and merely apologised.

"**Sorry mate, just wanted to see what all the fuss is about."** The man smiled at Ellie, clearly liking her, all she did was merely raise and eyebrow in disgust.

"**Yeah,"** The guy droned on, **"Security just fished some dipshit outta the canal." **Ellie was pissed; what did he call Isaac? **"If he flat-lines cos he lost his step, serves the cunt right for bein' drunk!"** Ellie lost it and swung a punch into the man, taking him off his feet and sending blood pouring from his nose.

"**FUCK YOU!"** The man examined his nose as Ellie bellowed at him, the crowd parting and Security notified. **"YOU'RE THE CUNT YOU CARELESS BASTARD!"** Thick-gloved hands seized Ellie by the waist and lifted her away to the artificial shelter, upon release, a mechanical heavy voice yelled at her behind a Military RIG.

"**What's your problem lassie? We're trying to help save someone's life, the last thing we need is you starting a rumble, despite that guy being an utter twat!"** Ellie looked at the soldier upon recognising his voice.

"**Captain Brammond?"**

* * *

The helmet disassembled and retracted, showing a war-torn face that stared at Ellie with surprise.

"**Miss Langford?"** Ellie nodded, a smile failing to come up due to her desperation.

"**Where is he Captain?"** The captain didn't hesitate at telling her.

**"If you come with me Miss Langf-"**

"**Ellie, It's Ellie…"** Duncan nodded.

"**This way, Ellie!"** And with this, Duncan put his arm on her back, guiding her through the crowd whilst telling every one to disperse and clear a path at their angry protest for letting Ellie pass. Upon moving the barricades she found 2 Medics examining a body. They looked at her with surprise, like she wasn't supposed to be there.

"**Relax, eggheads…"** Duncan said, waving his hand at them, **"She's with me. She needs to see Clarke." **The Medic at the front nodded.

"**Yes sir."** They parted, and warm tears began to run freely from Ellie's eyes.

* * *

Isaac lay there, upon the wet floor, his hands were resting on his body, his colour was a pale white and his eyes were shut tight. Ellie was already crying before she even saw the wound, her eyes like unrelenting waterfalls. She knows she hasn't stopped crying since this morning. Her eyes fixed on the wound, a large deep red patch, still pouring blood. She ran to Isaac before clumsily dropping to her knees at his side, instantly picking up Isaac's right gloved hand. She held it tight to her face and kissed it countless times. It was freezing and drenched to the touch. The Scanner placed a firm hand on Ellie's shoulder, who stared up at him with mournful glistening eyes, her hand never letting Isaac's go.

"**I think you will want this back."** In a soothing German accent, the Scanner handed out his right hand, revealing the necklace Isaac wore. Ellie took this with confused eyes.

"**It's…not damp."** Ellie sounded surprised even though she had to beat back sobbing.

**"Ja, Your boyfriend is one lucky man; the necklace saved his life, kept him afloat in the water. If it wasn't for that thing, we may have never found him."**

"**Thank you."** Ellie said meaningfully. The Scanner merely shrugged his shoulders and said,

"**Meh, I hate seeing lives wrecked like this, the pleasure is mine Miss Langford."** With that he gave a mock salute and continued with his other duties. Only then did when see return to Isaac's side did she begin to break down again. He was sleeping like an angel yet looked like he had been trapped in ice for years. His expression was one of fear and pain. Ellie heard a monotone beep coming from his back; he was dying and she had to do something.

* * *

She left Isaac's hand and ran to Brammond, who was currently in conversation with the lead Medic; her voice was thick and loud with fear and love.

"**Captain! CAPTAIN! HE'S FLAT-LINING!"** With this, Duncan and the Medic ran to Isaac's body. The medic turned him over as Duncan held a loudly weeping Ellie for comfort.

"**Shit…"** The medic whispered.

"**How bad Doc?"** Duncan said with frustration and worry, in his own stern way.

"**He is flat-lining, quicker than we expected too!"** The medic couldn't face the captain whilst the victim's girlfriend was hopelessly crying her eyes out in his arms.

**"How long do we have? 'Til he goes?"**

"**I'd say 10 minutes…"** With this Ellie looked away, her countless crying causing her to go silent, only the strength to whine as the tears came relentlessly like the rainfall.

"**Well get him in the van! We gotta get him to A&E!"** Duncan insisted. The medic was defiant.

"**Captain, we need to do a bit more testing. THEN we can get him to the hospital."** Brammond grunted, before submitting.

"**Fine, just do what needs to be done doc."** Ellie looked into the captain's eyes with her own watery ones.

"**Captain please, Isaac won't make it."** The captain held her tighter and whispered.

"**There's nothing I can do Ellie, we'll have to wait…"** she started to argue with him

"**Duncan! Please, I don't want to lose him!"** Her voice merged with her sobbing. They argued, sounding like a wordless bicker between the 2. Then Duncan raised his voice and grabbed Ellie by the arms.

* * *

"**Ellie!"** Ellie looked at him with hopelessness **"Stop."** Ellie couldn't bear it, her voice choked with emotion and sadness as she begged once more.

"**Please Duncan… I love Isaac, he's all I have left… I don't want to lose him, I love him with all my heart…"** With this she pressed herself into Brammond's chest, the tears staining his Security Suit. Whilst she cried on him, Duncan tried evening her out a bit.

"**Ellie… I know how it feels to lose the one person you love: My fiancée, Cora, we were going to get married aboard The Sprawl. But before I could take my leave there…There was a communications blackout…"** Ellie went silent as she heard The Sprawl… **"…Something…Something killed everyone onboard, even Cora…"** Ellie felt a tear from his eye land on her cheek. Someone else shared her sorrow as he pulled her closer. **"I joined the Security, so I could make sure no-one suffers again like I, or Cora have."** Ellie said in a last ditch effort.

"**Me and Isaac… We survived the Sprawl…"** Duncan immediately pulled her away from his chest and stared into her eyes, his voice raised yet blank.

"**What? Did you say you survived The Sprawl?"** Ellie nodded at him, realising her trick was working.

"**He saved my life on that shithole. 90% of these scars would have been the deathblow if it weren't for him. I love Isaac, please don't let me lose him, He saved me, I don't want to leave him to die…"** She moaned, with sweeping more tears from her face with her forearm.

"**I won't allow that."** The captain said briefly before releasing Ellie and striding towards the Medics, A look of anger on his face, Ellie could clearly hear the captain shout the Scottish accent, proving the fierce reputation it gets. Duncan viciously kicked the Medic's sampler tool and didn't let him have a single word in.

"**I don't care about your fucking samples, get your head outta your arse, and get this man on a stretcher! NOW!"** The medic was fumbling for a word to say.

"**Cap-"** Duncan stopped him immediately

"**I don't give a flying fuck! Stop pratting about with your fucking Chemistry set and get a fucking stretcher, or I'll step in and I'll personally fetch 2, NOW DOCTOR!"** He nodded out of fear and agreement, running to the ambulance to fetch a stretcher for Isaac. Duncan approached Ellie, and said calmly,

"**Problem solved, get on that Meat-wagon and hold your boyfriend tight."** Ellie hugged him tight, any tighter and he'd be crushed inside his suit. She kissed him on the cheek, in gratitude. But her tears were still streaming; she had to hope Isaac didn't die on her in the van. Still shocked by the kiss, the captain nodded, reassembled his helmet and turned to the crowd. Ellie climbed inside the van and held Isaac's hand tight, before leaning over and holding a long kiss on his cold lips for 30 seconds. The medic that was driving looked over and said,

"You might wanna brace him."

Nodding, Ellie lied down on Isaac's waist, as the car headed to the Hospital.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

Ellie sat in the lobby, looking down, her mind wrapping around the many possibilities of what Isaac's recovery might be. He could come out on crutches or a free man and will hold her tight kiss her and tell her how much he loves her. _**'Or…maybe he's dead…'**_ Ellie scowled and cursed herself for thinking that. _**'You stupid bastard, Ellie! Isaac's fine… I hope'**_ That was the thing even the optimistic side of her couldn't keep out. A door slid open and Ellie looked up, hopeful to see Isaac. It wasn't. A surgeon came towards her, in white scrubs with a slight bit of blood spattered on the arms. His voice had a gorgeous English accent, which made Ellie feel calm as he called her name.

**"Ellie?" **She decided to save her strength so instead of answering, she raised her hand and nodded, but curiosity got the better of her vocals.

**"How is he Doctor?"** Hoping for a good answer. He sighed, removed his spectacles and said in a low tone.

**"…Walk with me."**

* * *

They were walking at a moderately slow pace, and were discussing his wound.

**"…What I am saying is, Isaac's licensed weapon is a Plasma Cutter, whereas his wound came from a Herzog AR Shotgun, as The Scanner analysed. The damage from a Bolt would have been more extensive, and we'd have lost him ages ago, and the way the wound is angled slightly…"** Ellie was unsure of what he was coming to.

**"What are you saying Norman?"** She asked.

**"What I'm saying, is the weapon was positioned downwards, like a struggling grip, as far as the Scanner is concerned, your boyfriend was either attack or robbed. Maybe even both."**

**"Oh god…" **Ellie's hand went to he eyes, and then slid to her mouth. They eventually reached a room; the door had stencilled on 3-D blue writing 'Clarke.I.'

**"Now…About the overall crisis, we discovered that-"** Ellie tried her best not to be rude when she interrupted him.

**"Sorry Norm, but can we cut to the chase please?"** Norman removed his glasses once again and grudgingly told her to her face.

**"I'm sorry Ellie, but the shell tore through his Sternum and fragmented the bridge where the ribs connect. The heart and other organs have been punctured by rib fragments and the shell casing… I'd say Isaac has 10 minutes at the most… I'm sorry."** Ellie was speechless, she raised her head, sharply inhaling at the news, she wasn't sobbing but either way her body was trembling, her throat felt bulged and tears began to run down her dirty face; she never thought she'd cry so much with her prosthetic eye! Norman put a hand on her shoulder and his calm English voice actually didn't make her feel better, after all, she's just been told the love of her life and countless saviour will die in 9 ½ minutes…

**"It's ok to cry Ellie…"** she merely took his hand off her shoulder and sharply inhaled once more with a sniffle before speaking.

**"With all do respect Doc, I think I'd rather save my emotions for him." **Norman nodded and responded.

**"Well, if you need any of us, we'll be close by."** And the doctor left her be to tend to his other duties. Ellie wasn't sure what was worse, the fact her boyfriend was dying or the fact she had to say goodbye to him even though he won't know due to his coma. She faced the door, took a deep breath and walked in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She never saw a more disheartening sight in her life. The room was white and chrome, featuring a few desks and a space to fit the bed and life support. Upon the bed Isaac lay straight, the quilt up to his waist, he was dressed in a patient suit, and his rid was flashing red on the transparent backrest of the bed. His eyes were closed and his face was emotionless, the only new feature to him is a long pipe, which connected to his nostrils, this was to probably give him oxygen. And his patient suit was pulled down to his abdomen, revealing a large bandage congealed with red that tried to contain the blood loss. His face was ghostly white, being the only colour on his face apart from the dried blood near his nostrils and mouth. Ellie was failing to fight off more tears at Isaac's state, and placed her handbag on the chair. She then sat on the bed next to him, taking his right hand in her left and overlapping it with her right. She didn't know where to start, but she didn't have long, and the tears were flowing; she had to act.

**"My…you silly bastard, look what you got yourself into…"** Forcing a smile, it began to quiver and fell, she rose off the chair and rested her head on Isaac's bare chest.

**"I'm sorry… It's all my fault."** Ellie sniffled, for the first time, actually wanting to cry for Isaac. **"You know, if I never let you walk out of the door, we wouldn't be here…"** Ellie's voice began to trial off **"…And you wouldn't be leaving me alone."** Her fresh tears and whimpering were observed secretly by Norman and 2 nurses from the 1-way glass. **"I don't know if you can hear me…but…" **She had to set things right, Ellie edged her chair to the head of the bed so when she leaned, she was close to Isaac's face. **"I'm sorry Isaac, I'm sorry I said all those hurtful things, I was being selfish and careless and hurt. You are the only person I could ever love…"** she rested her forehead on Isaac's right temple, she was gritting her teeth in agony as more tears crept through her closed eyes and either ran down own her face or dripped to the chrome floor. **"I love you Isaac, I was scared to admit it, but the first time I ever saw you I loved you. With every ounce of my heart and being, I love you more than life itself…" **Her emotions were drastically changing her voice, her Australian accent heavily surprised by depression. Her next words involved her bursting into tears, her final words broken up by escaping sobs **"…Which is ironic seeing as you are leaving my life!"** She brought her lips to Isaac's cheek and wouldn't release. She quickly let go quickly and whispered into his comatose ear **"I vow to never leave you…That's a promise…Not unless you leave me first." **She resumed caressing his cheek, no one aware that inside his mind he is completely alive…

* * *

_Isaac looked around anxiously in the dark void, seeing nothing. His hands were empty and he was dressed in his casual clothing. He knew he was inside his mind, for he could clearly see Nicole stumbling towards him. He suddenly remembered._

**"**_**The gunshot!"**__ Isaac raised his shirt and examined his supposedly ravaged chest. No wound. Not even a mark. He let his top fall down when Nicole appeared right in front of his face._

"_**BOO!"**__ She yelled in her distorted voice, the sudden jump sending Isaac off his feet as he gave a yelp of terror. Nicole found this amusing and just laughed cruelly._

"_**Finally, Isaac. Lesson learned…"**__ She hinted. Isaac grew angry and rose to his feet._

"_**What are you talking about? I'm alive, and so is Ellie!"**__ Nicole shrugged her shoulders and said,_

"_**That's the whole idea, I got you so scared that your precious Ellie will die by your hand, you left her and got yourself in the perfect position!"**__ She laced the words 'precious Ellie' in a mocking childish tone. But now it was all coming together for Isaac. Isaac becomes alone, gets severely injured to the point where he can't fight Nicole away from 'Making Them Whole.' Isaac stared at the empty black floor with shock and horror._

"_**Don't worry Isaac."**__ Isaac stared up at Nicole with misty eyes. __**"We'll be whole soon." **__Isaac put on a cocky smile._

"_**No. We won't, see I'm still alive in the real world, and I'm very much alive in this world."**__ Nicole laughed, making Isaac feel that what he just said was irrelevant._

"_**Oh Isaac, you were always such a geek, but you should know that, if I kill you here, your weak body will die, AND THE DIAGNOSIS WILL BE A GUNSHOT!"**__ Nicole's demonic laughter was unnerving Isaac to the bone. Everything he had done for Ellie has caused suffering for them both._

"_And about Ellie, don't worry Isaac, she'll waste away after you die, and we'll all be reunited." Isaac snapped and charged at Nicole._

"_**NOOOO-"**__ His charge was stopped, as Nicole seized him viciously by the throat and hoisted him off his feet. Isaac choked as Nicole swung 3 punches into Isaac's face. Like 3 bricks launched at his nose, Isaac was dazed in the dream and his body reacted in reality._

* * *

Isaac's nose began to bleed, and his body twitched his grunts were suppressed into a whine. Ellie looked up at Isaac's face in surprise seeing movement, and went to his face. She examined him carefully and wiped the fresh blood from his nose. She heard his RIG beep, this time more duller and louder; Isaac was slipping away. Ellie hugged him tight and lifted him slightly from his bed, her tears ran down the back of his neck and her soft fingers tussled the back of his short hair.

"**Don't leave me… Please Isaac…I don't want to be alone."** She closed her eyes, not even bothered about fighting off her tears.

* * *

_Nicole had finished her 5 minutes of torture. Isaac was on his hands and knees, spitting out blood, teeth and vomit from where she hit him. Isaac's left eye was gummed shut with blood and bruising. He was aware of Nicole approaching him and so tried to swing a cheap shot, which Nicole caught and bent backwards, Isaac heard the sharp snap of bone, and he screamed in agony as his left arm was immobilised and used to rise him to his feet. Nicole grasped him by the shoulder with her left hand and released his arm with the right._

"_**Remember this Isaac."**__ And before Isaac could resist, she brought his lips to her, A kiss Isaac missed from a long time ago but wanted to pull away from. Nicole's immense strength denied him any escape. And then, the noise, like scissors being rammed into paper. Nicole pulled Isaac away and his mouth began to pour blood. Nicole gave him a sinister smile. Isaac slowly looked down to where his gunshot would've been; instead he saw Nicole's hand holding a Marker shard, piercing his flesh. Isaac felt like his feet couldn't carry him._

"_**Why..?"**__ Isaac struggled to breathe. Nicole just whispered calmly._

"_**You've done it Isaac, you've made us whole."**__ Then Nicole casually pressed on the tip of the shard, her weight forcing it all the way in. Isaac spat blood, further staining her uniform as she released her grip. Isaac clumsily tumbled to the floor onto his broken arm, yet he didn't have the strength to feel the pain, as Isaac prepared to welcome death, he pondered on what has happened to him in reality…_

* * *

His body rose from his bed with a twitching manner and his eyes quickly shot open. Blood was spat from his mouth as Ellie pulled away from her hug to meet his face. She looked at him; surprised her extensive crying hadn't blinded her.

**"Isaac?"**

* * *

_Isaac slowly stared at the ground, darkness creeping into the edges, and he flopped to the floor lifelessly and he began drawing in his last breaths._

"_**Ellie… E-Ellie…" **And his eyes shut._

* * *

Isaac's head flopped like a rag-doll and his eyes shut again, Ellie was heartbroken as she heard that loud flat-lining noise coming from the RIG, as it went black and the bar disappeared entirely.

"**I-Isaac?" "ISAAC?"** Her tears were coming non-stop, almost like the rain.

"**No! NO! Don't you dare, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"** She was hugging Isaac's body, hoping for a heartbeat or any sign the RIG was malfunctioning.

She looked back at Isaac and lifted his head up, holding it eye level to hers and stroking her fingers through his hair.

"**Isaac… ISAAC! You can't die! I LOVE YOU!"** Her voice cracked as emotions were being spilled. Ellie then realised he was gone, she reached into her pocket and brought out his choker, she embraced him one more time, simultaneously attaching the choker to his neck. She rested him on the bed, crying aloud into his pillow and hair, the cushion was wet with here tears, and Ellie reared back, struggling to breathe at Isaac's death. She hyper-ventilated, sniffled and reached over to kiss his lips one last time, she put her hand behind his head and put her lips on his, slowly and affectionately moving her jaw in a circular motion. She made this last kiss special, for she knew it was the last one for him. She looked at his body one last time as she neared the door. Her voice choked in love and regret.

"…**Goodbye Isaac, I loved you."** She blew him a kiss and walked out of the door, she walked as fast as she could and formally wiped the tears from her eyes, clearly unaware the nurses and Norman were observing her all that time. Norman sighed as she made it to the stairwell.

"**Nurse, update the server, Patient RIG number 46523, Clarke. Isaac…Deceased."** The nurse nodded and went to the computer, Norman observed Isaac's body and then shook his head in grief.

* * *

_Isaac's eyes were closing, the bleeding was too much, as was the pain. But then… something…something warm was reviving him, it was a feeling that he'd not felt in a long time, A KISS? Ellie must've kissed him in real life and in doing that, she breathed her life into him. Isaac had to do this, he had to survive, and Ellie didn't quit on him and he wasn't going to quit on himself either. He rose from the ground, legs shaking as pain bit at his muscles. Nicole cocked her head at him._

"_**My, my Isaac. You really are one tough bastard aren't you?"** Isaac stared at her so much rage in his eyes; he took a deep breath, grabbed the Marker shard with his good hand and began to pull._

"_**ISAAC! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Nicole screamed with fright, as Isaac clamped his eyes shut. Blood was pouring seemingly by the litre out of his nose and mouth as Isaac screamed through gritted teeth. With a welt of blood and a sigh of pain and relief, Isaac tore the shard from his chest and began to stumble._

"_**NOO! ISAAC! YOU MUST MAKE US WHOLE!"** Nicole charged at Isaac, and without even thinking, he threw his head into hers with a sickening crack. Isaac stumbled once more as warm blood splashed against his forehead. Nicole was splayed out on the floor, dazed and shocked that Isaac resisted her like that. Isaac anchored himself steadily and strode towards Nicole. She reverted herself back to Nicole before her death. Tears down in her eyes as Isaac rose the shard above his head._

"_**Isaac! Please, don't do this to me…" **Isaac slowly began to lower the shard. **"Make us whole. PLEASE!" **Anger seeped into Isaac's vocals and muscles, the Shard getting dangerously close to bear._

"_**Fuck you!"** Isaac said, as the shard was forced downward into Nicole's breast._

* * *

_Nicole cracked like glass. Whimpers and ecstatic pants were all she could do; she wearily held her hand out to Isaac, who brutally kicked it away. Nicole exploded, her cacophonous cry tearing Isaac's mind apart, a bright Marker-Shaped flash hit Isaac in the face… And he woke. _Isaac rose from his bed with a heavy gasp for breath, and began to view his surroundings. He was worried where he was until he heard a muffled English voice.

"**Holy shit! Nurse, cancel that input, Clarke's alive!" **Isaac realised he was in a hospital and pulled the quilt from around his legs, he shifted himself to the edge of his bed, grimacing and grunting with pain as he noticed the large series of bandages around his chest;

**_'Breathing is hard, but I'll live…'_** Isaac thought. As he examined a photo left by the cabinet, he picked it up and blandly stared at it. It was the photo of Ellie leaning on Isaac's shoulder…

**"Ellie…"** Isaac whispered, as he put his forefinger and thumb on his choker she obviously put on him when he was comatose. He grasped the picture firmer and a tear escaped each eye. It actually felt good to cry. Ellie saved his life, now he'll repay the favour…

TO BE CONCLUDED

IN CHAPTER 4: ELLIE'S PROMISE

* * *

**Well...After all that trouble and our space-fairing Engineer isn't dead yet. Sweet ending to this chapter dontcha think? Took a couple a tips from a review to split the writing and I gotta tell you, I feel so much older; having to split the writing seeing as I'm that impaired at reading -_- (Joke!)**

**Submit what you think and how you reckon it's gonna turn out in the end; you never know: Your decision could be the ending.**


End file.
